


and when you move I'm moved

by aeriamamaduck



Series: keep your eyes on me [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mating Bites, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Scent Marking, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: A few hours into their wedding celebrations Victor was dragging Yuuri away just as his cheeks grew flushed from the few glasses of champagne they'd drunk thanks to all the toasts in their honor.





	and when you move I'm moved

**Author's Note:**

> refers to events from my post-canonverse fic [don't you dare look back [just keep your eyes on me]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663271), since I've been following that storyline in this abo au

They were in Yuuri's room, cut off from all the commotion still going on outside in the rest of Yu-Topia.

 

Victor, all tousled hair, brightly adoring eyes, and sweet scent, was sitting on the edge of Yuuri's bed, his jacket already hanging off the back of a chair in that small space that was all for them, a room that still smelled mostly of Yuuri and a little bit like Victor nowadays.

 

A few hours into their wedding celebrations Victor was dragging Yuuri away just as his cheeks grew flushed from the few glasses of champagne they'd drunk thanks to all the toasts in their honor. 

 

Yuuri felt absolutely sober as he gazed at Victor sitting on his bed, love and desire swirling in those blue eyes that Yuuri loved looking into, whether they were full of joy or passion or simple contentment.

 

"You think they'll notice we left?" Yuuri asked, smiling at Victor-his husband, now-as his heart raced and he pulled off his own suit jacket, his eyes trained on Victor's neck as both their scents, sharpened by lust, filled the small room.

 

He'd thought about it for months, for all the time they'd been together. Control lost in passion, in the middle of a rut or heat, keeping a tight leash on his instincts whenever his mouth neared Victor's neck, his spine melting when he felt Victor's teeth close over his skin, tempted to expose more of his neck just to give the omega the opportunity to mark him.

 

"I think Christophe and your dad can think of a way to keep them entertained," Victor replied, knowing exactly what he was doing as he started to loosen his tie, well-aware of all the attention Yuuri was putting on his neck. "Besides, if anyone interrupts, we'll just growl and hiss until they go away."

 

That wasn't far from the truth. Yuuri could be...territorial when it came to Victor, but the omega was no better sometimes, scenting the alpha whenever he assumed Yuuri's interest could waver until Yuuri gently reassured him that that was not the case.

 

And Yuuri couldn't help but start feeling a bit of self-satisfaction whenever he could smell himself on Victor, and he couldn't deny loving being shrouded in Victor's scent.

 

He sat down and reached up to thumb at the loosened tie hanging around Victor's neck, love, need, and all manner of emotions threatening to overflow in his heart. He'd wanted this for so long, he'd fantasized about it for years, and now he could hardly believe it was actually happening. He kept his eyes on the tie in his hand, letting them fall closed when he felt Victor's lips on his brow and heard his soft purr.

 

It was one of his favorite sounds, one he hoped he would always be the primary cause of. Victor deserved love and pleasure, everything Yuuri could offer him. And, in turn, Victor never stopped offering all of himself, his time, his devotion, all the things Yuuri could only dream of having before the Omega appear in Hasetsu, seeking _him_ out. "Victor?" he asked, a soft rumble building in his throat. 

 

"Yes, darling?" Victor asked, pressing kisses to Yuuri's brow as he continued scenting him, brushing his cheeks over Yuuri's skin as he began to loosen the alpha's tie, fingers teasingly brushing Yuuri's neck.

 

Feeling heat crawl up his throat, Yuuri took a shuddering breath and asked softly. "Are you happy?" Whether it was his instinctual need as an alpha to make sure his partner was content, or his own need to reaffirm their feelings, Yuuri still needed to know, to hear from the omega's own mouth that this was what he wanted. 

 

"The happiest I've ever been," Victor answered, finally brushing his cheek across the scent gland on Yuuri's neck, making the alpha shiver. "What about you?" he asked, dragging himself away from Yuuri's neck to look him in the eye. "Having any regrets about marrying an aging omega?"

 

If he meant the question as a joke, Yuuri didn't laugh, looking right back at Victor and scenting him as much as he could, his hand curling securely over Victor's nape, giving it a firm squeeze. "Never," he replied in low tones, listening to the soft whine from Victor's throat. "I don't want you to doubt yourself like that." He thought of the minutes before the wedding, when he found Victor ready to fall apart with doubts, unfounded ones that should have been plaguing Yuuri. 

 

"I don't know what came over me," Victor said in soft, subdued tones, looking almost ashamed.

 

Yuuri nuzzled his chin, protective and adoring. "I guess switching things up has sort of become tradition for us at this point," he said, wanting to see Victor smile again.

 

The omega did so, sheepish and tender. "You may be right," he said. Then he added quietly, "I never want you to feel that way either."

 

And before Yuuri could react, Victor's mouth was against his, his tongue gradually coaxing it open. Yuuri breathed in Victor's lust-sweet scent, thinking of all the ways he wanted to mark Victor, to have him purring for hours, sated and exhausted.

 

Dazed and nearly drunk on Victor's scent, Yuuri felt Victor gently push him back onto the mattress, fingers quickly undoing his shirt buttons as his lovely mouth moved against Yuuri's neck, making the alpha tremble impatiently.

 

"I want to mark you, Yuuri," Victor breathed against Yuuri's skin before dragging his tongue over the sensitive gland. 

 

Gasping, Yuuri tipped his head further back in quiet permission, smelling sweet slick in the air. Victor wanted this, wanted  _him_. With that thought racing through his head, Yuuri dared to bring a shaking hand up to bury his fingers in Victor's soft hair.

 

Victor pressed a soft, lingering kiss on the scent gland, nuzzling it for a moment before murmuring, "I love you."

 

For all the stories he'd heard, Yuuri had no real idea how this was supposed to feel. He had no way of knowing about the warm, sweet ache that would spread through him, grounding and reassuring, as the omega sank his teeth into Yuuri's neck and wrapped an arm securely around Yuuri's waist.

 

He held Yuuri through hiccuping sobs that unexpectedly left his mouth, born of delight and a joy that left Yuuri feeling like he was floating, even as secure as he was in Victor's arms.

 

And he could feel Victor trembling against him, feel his soft little moans against his skin as he left his mark, and smell his scent all over him. 

 

A muscled thigh nestled between his legs, and a gentle press against Yuuri's erection had the alpha growling with need, tugging at the omega's hair.

 

Drawing away with a whimper, Victor's gaze was glued on whatever mark he'd left on Yuuri's neck.

 

And all of Yuuri's attention was suddenly focused on the omega above him, especially on his still-untouched neck.

 

Wrapping his legs around Victor's waist, Yuuri twisted them around until he was on top of the omega and his face was buried against his neck, laving at his scent gland greedily.

 

Moaning softly, Victor held Yuuri's head to his neck, begging, "Do it. Do it, I want it." 

 

Without a second thought, Yuuri opened his mouth and bit into Victor's skin. 

 

The omega's arms wrapped tightly around Yuuri again, whimpering and moaning as Yuuri shut his eyes and growled into Victor's neck, need and joy  racing through his veins and urging him to keep releasing his scent into the air, bathing them both in it.

 

It was real. Victor was beneath him, hanging on to him as Yuuri marked him.

 

And still it wasn't enough. It would never be enough, Yuuri realized as he tore his mouth away from Victor's scent gland, licking at it consolingly for a moment when Victor whined at the loss. Then Yuuri managed to undo one of Victor's remaining shirt button with an impatient hand before deciding to rip the shirt open, watching the buttons fly off in every direction with a satisfied rumble.

 

Victor stared up at him in wide-eyed surprise, cheeks flushed as he stared at his own bare chest and then up at Yuuri, who quickly took his glasses off before dipping in to close his mouth over Victor's nipple and leaving a second mark.

 

The omega jolted in surprise, his hands flying up to bunch up in Yuuri's shirt and hair as he tongued at his chest, all the way down his torso. Victor was writhing in desperation by the time Yuuri impatiently tugged his pants and underwear down enough to reveal Victor's thighs, bare and unmarked.

 

With a barely restrained shudder, Yuuri marked the soft flesh of his husband's inner thigh, a sob of pleasure leaving Victor's mouth as his fingers twitched in Yuuri's hair.

 

Busily brushing his cheeks across Victor's skin, Yuuri didn't notice when the omega sat up. Suddenly he was being dragged away from Victor's lap, the omega hauling him up by his shoulders until Victor was biting into the other side of his neck, sending another thrill of pleasure through Yuuri's body.

 

Then Yuuri found himself on his stomach, whining into the mattress as Victor tugged his shirt off and started sucking at his nape before trailing his tongue down the length of his spine while he pulled Yuuri's pants and underwear all the way down his legs. Yuuri couldn't help but rut against the mattress, whining in desperation as Victor gave his ass cheeks a greedy squeeze before Yuuri felt those soft lips on his skin, followed by, to Yuuri's surprise, another claiming mark on one cheek.

 

Yuuri let out an undignified yelp, craning his neck to peek behind him as he listened to Victor's purrs of delight. "Who's going to see that?!" he asked, his face completely flushed.

 

"I will," Victor replied genially before moving on to mark up Yuuri's thighs, smiling against his skin as Yuuri hid his face in his hands, whining restlessly as Victor ceaselessly scented and marked him.

 

Yet in the back of his mind, Yuuri wanted to make sure that as soon as he got his hands on Victor again, he could match him mark for mark, swearing to himself that he would try very hard to not go a day without marking Victor again, whether it was on his neck or on any other part of his body.

 

Turning on his back again, Yuuri dragged Victor back up to kiss him feverishly, Victor's tongue thrusting into his mouth as they began to move against each other as Yuuri's fingers found their way inside Victor.

 

Yuuri wasn't sure if he actually did match every claim mark in the end.

 

He just knew that they were both marked, spent and still greedy for each other after however many times they'd gone at it. Yuuri breathed in the sweet air, a heady mix of them both, as Victor kept licking gently at his neck and running his hands over Yuuri's sensitive body, purring lowly. 

 

As always, every moan and touch was stamped in Yuuri's memory, and he wrapped Victor up in a protective embrace, forgetting about everything that may have been going on outside the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!


End file.
